


Snow Coated Miracles

by Starfall16



Category: Original Story
Genre: Book - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: A Collection of Short Stories about teenage girls with conditions that people don’t understand. Whether physical, mental, or something else, they are people. And these are their stories. Each chapter focuses on a different condition. These characters are made up, but the conditions are very real. This book is to spread awareness for these people, and to help the public understand. This book is not meant to offend anyone in any way, this is just the reality of these situations. Please share this book and spread awareness.An Original Story by Starfall16





	Snow Coated Miracles

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to never feel the sun on your face? To never go outside in the bright of the day, and rarely in the dark of night? Well I don’t have to wonder or imagine. I know what it is like, I live it. My name is Serenity, and I’m stuck in the darkness. When I was four years old, the doctors told my parents about my sickness. The light put me at risk, so I couldn’t go out during the day. And I could only go out at night if it was pitch black. 

But sometimes, it rains, and the clouds cover up the sunlight. And even better, a rare and incredible occasion. When the rain comes out during the dark of night, and the only light is the moon up in the blue, black, starry night sky. But one time, the rain came down on the night of the Full Blue Moon.  
Serenity gazed up at the night sky, her bright green eyes reflecting off the skylight. Her auburn hair fell behind her, and she longed to know once again what it would be like to feel the water on her face. She was sixteen years old, and she knew the rain was the greatest thing imaginable. It didn't rain often here, so it was special to everyone, but even more so to her. For when it rained, she could go outside. 

Because of the risk of her illness, she couldn’t go out often. So, she stayed safely indoors. But when the rain fell from the sky, she was free. She was, just like her name, at peace. As the drops fell on her face, she smiled. She hoped that it would never end. But she knew that even if just for this moment, she was where she belonged. This night was even more spectacular, as a Full Blue Moon was in the dark sky. For some, the rare occasion would be ruined because of the water pouring from the sky. But for Serenity, it was nothing short of a miracle.

But she could never forget, no matter how hard she tried. It would end. She would have to go back inside, and it would be weeks, maybe months before it rained again. But she glanced to look to the tree just to the left of her house. She didn’t know why, but it felt like she had to look. And there was a snow white coated cat. It looked at her with blue shining eyes. And she felt at peace, because she was in the most beautiful moment. And she never wanted it to end.


End file.
